Harry Potter and the Four Souls
by Lydia H. Tepes
Summary: HPInu xover. coauthored with niara a. tepes. After a tragic accident in Fuedal Japan, Inuyasha and Kagome are trapped in the modern time and dangers in England send them to Hogwarts. With new friends and old, they prepare for their greatest challenge yet
1. prologue

Lydia: This may be displayed as my story, and mine alone, but this is co-authored with my dear cousin: Niara! Niara, say hi!

Niara: (glares at Lydia) I. AM. NOT. A. DOG!

Lydia: (Looks very nervous and is silently thanking God she isn't flammable) On with the story!

Disclaimer: Though it would be the coolest thing in the world, we do not own the stories of Harry Potter and Inuyasha. They belong to their respective owners. If you try to sue us, all you'll get is the bag of leftover Reese's Pieces that we bought at the movies.

Harry Potter and the Four Souls Prologue 

Three demons and a Miko, these are the souls 

_Sealed inside a mindful Stone._

_Cursed and blessed, the Guardian can heal._

_Blood and Death shall mark her heels._

_The Western Lord, his Little Ward,_

_Fox's Child, the Half-Breed most unmild,_

_They shall come, to guard the Guard._

_Within these, those ancient walls of the Founders Four,_

_Shall live and have lived those thought lost_

_To the Guards and the Wards._

_The Holy Liar and the Demon Slayer,_

_To bring the Unholy Bridge of demon and man_

_Crashing down, brought down by the death of one man._

_At only life and the conception_

_Of the Slayer and the Liar._

_- Kikyo_

_Last known Guardian_

_of the Shikon no Tama_

Scarlet eyes, so different from the ones he always saw, met his, a feeling of raw power flowing through him. The lips of the elegant mouth curled up in an oddly satanic smile, the eyes coming alight with a wicked glee. "Then we are agreed, wizard? You get the boy and the old man and I get the girl and the jewel."

The..._thing's_ voice was smooth, deep, and as elegant as his appearance, an odd array of armor and richly colored silk. High and cold, he answered the thing, "Agreed. I, Potter and Dumbledore, and you, this _Shikon no Tama_ and its guardian."

High and cold, dark and elegant, their malicious laughter echoed throughout the immense house, raising hair and freezing blood as it flowed through veins.

Hundreds of miles away, Harry Potter was jerked violently awake by the burning pain in his forehead and the as four owls burst through his open window.

-------------------------

Niara: And it only took us part of our Geometry class to write all that. (shrugs) Who'd a thunk it?

Lydia: (Looks at Niara strangely) 'Who'd a thunk it?' What is wrong with you?

Niara: (smiles sweetly, holds up a _very_ scary looking knife) Let's not talk about _your_ little..._quirks_, shall we say?

Lydia: (swallows and backs away) Read and Review! Flames will be used to set Dracula on fire! Get away from me with that knife! (Runs away) AHHHHHHHHHH!


	2. Letters and a Prophecy

Lydia: Sorry we took so long to update 

**Niara: _Somebody_ is a bit of a procrastinator. Looks at Lydia accusingly**

**Lydia: Well you not much better! **

Niara: Oh shut up! 

Disclaimer: Once again we do not own Inuyasha or Harry potter. (Though that would be really cool) So please don't sue us. (We do however own Lydia and Niara)

Harry Potter and the Four Souls Chapter 2 Letters and a prophecy 

Harry awoke with an uneasy feeling. He had not had a dream like the one he had just had since near the end of school last year, and that one had led him foolishly into the ministries Department of Mysteries. His foolishness had resulted in the death of his beloved Godfather, the only family he had had left that he felt close to. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what had occurred in the dream, he vaguely remembered Voldemort and _something _talking about getting him, Dumbledore, a girl, and something else he couldn't remember. He needed to tell Dumbledore; it was then that he took notice of the four owls in his room. He put on his glasses, got out of his bed, and went over to the owls.

The letters were from The Order, Hermione & Ron, Dumbledore, and Hogwarts. He first read the letter from school; he had done well (same grades as in book except Outstanding in Potions). He next opened the letter from his friends.

_Dear Harry,_

_Ron and I are looking forward to seeing you here at the Order's headquarters. Have you gotten Your O.W.L.s? Ron and I both have. Hope to see you soon. _

_-Hermione_

Last, he read the letter from Dumbledore. He reread the letter several times. In it Dumbledore said that he would be coming in four days to collect Harry and that he required his assistance in a special task. Harry began to pack his things hastily as miles away in Tokyo, Japan a young girl and a strange boy stared at a piece of parchment.

"So what do you think this prophecy of Kikyo's means?" The strange silver haired boy, Inu Yasha, asked the girl, Kogome.

"I dunno but I think we are mentioned," Kagome said thoughtfully, "But maybe we will find some answers at this school we mysteriously got accepted to."

"It's pretty weird that we would suddenly get accepted to some school that we've never heard of…" Inu Yasha said thoughtfully.

Lydia: Well there you have it sorry it took so long

Niara: Please R&R but remember flames will be used to set Dracula on fire.


	3. Departure and Arrival

**Niara:** (walks in carrying a stack of papers. faces crowd, holds up one sheet after another) School. Homework. Job interview. Planning an event. Tournament. (throws all the papers into the air, much to the dislike of Lydia). I have no excuse. I procrastinated. Got around to _starting_ this when Lydia came over for a night.

**Lydia:** What did you throw the papers for?…And I told you that you procrastinate. (stops. looks at Niara.) YOU HADN'T_ STARTED_ YET!

**Niara:** (rolls eyes) I meant exactly what I said. Now here's the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Nosotros no tenemos mucho dinero. So, that means: WE DON'T OWN THEM! No suing! No! Iei! Nein! Non! And in whatever else languages it is you people speak!

**Harry Potter and the Four Souls **

**Chapter 2: Departure and Arrival**

Harry came downstairs, dressed in the four sizes too big hand-me-downs that used to belong to his cousin, his face blank. He just knew that today was going to be rather interesting, especially once he explained to the Dursleys that Dumbledore was coming to get him today. So, as he sat down, completely ignored, at the table, he tried to think of a way to explain to his horse-faced Aunt Petunia and his beefy Uncle Vernon that a wizard was coming to pay a call.

'_Yeah, it'll go something like, "No…one of _**those**_ is coming under _**my**_ roof if I have any say in the matter!" from Uncle Vernon and squeaks from Dudley and Aunt Petunia,'_ he thought grouchily. This was not going to end well. Thankfully, or, unthankfully, depending on how you saw things, Uncle Vernon was the one to actually broach the subject.

"So. When are you leaving?" he demanded, looking at Harry as if daring him to tell him that he wasn't. Harry blinked and held back a sigh of intense relief. Maybe he would be able to keep his hearing intact come the end of the day.

"Today. My headmaster is coming to get me in…" he glanced at the clock, "…three hours." Or not. Aunt Petunia almost dropped the plate she had been holding in horror and Dudley had gone pale, seeming to sweat pounds off at the mere thought of a wizard in the house. Uncle Vernon had turned an unnamable shade of purple that was fast becoming black. Nope. No hearing when he got to where they, him and Dumbldore, were going.

"WHAT!" Harry decided at the point when Uncle Vernon stood up, hands planted on the table, that he might have been better off saying nothing and letting Dumbledore just show up on their front door. "I AM NOT HAVING A-A ONE OF _YOUR KIND_ IN _MY_ HOUSE! NOT AGAIN!"

At this point, Harry was seriously considering going back up to his room and letting Dumbledore take care of things when he arrived. As the sound of a plate dropping onto the spotless linoleum and shattering reached his ears, he wasn't considering it anymore. He stood up. "Professor Dumbledore is coming to get me in a few hours and I need to pack. As soon as I finish with that, I don't care if you throw me out on the front lawn to wait for him."

Then he went upstairs before his uncle could splutter out another word.

--------

"What the hell is an 'airplane'?" Kagome took a deep breath and began counting backwards from a hundred. She and Inuyasha were standing in line at the airport, waiting to have their bags checked in so that they could take the next flight to England. Between the arrogant _hanyou_ constantly asking questions about the "really weird shaped birds that were way too heavy to possibly fly, let alone carry them across an ocean" and the fact that they had been forced to be _very_ creative in hiding some of Inuyasha's more…_obvious_ demonic attributes, Kagome was happy to still have her sanity and to have not purified her companion out of existence yet.

"I've told you a hundred times, Inuyasha," she whispered. "It's a really big machine that can cover great distances, like the distance between Japan and England, in the space of a few hours rather than days."

"Next!" The hyper teller at the gate took the passports that Kagome gave her as well as the tickets and stamped them before taking their luggage and handing back the tickets. "Thank you for your business and have a great flight, Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Taisho."

Kagome was just glad that the hard part was over for this country. England was an entirely different matter.

-------

When Dumbledore finally knocked on the front door, Harry was sure that he would have been happy to see Draco Malfoy in all his Slytherin glory standing there. The old man smiled at Harry as he came in before turning to the teen's aunt and uncle, his expression serious. "I am afraid that I must take up a little bit of your time before Harry and I depart," he said, "but this is a very grave and important matter. At the end of July next year, Harry will be of age. I must ask the two of you to welcome him into your home for that one final year before he graduates from Hogwarts. Do you understand?"

"I don't care if the boy shows up here ever again, just take him and go!" Uncle Vernon growled out, his face back to being unsure about what shade of red it wanted to be. "If he comes back here for one more bloody summer, fine, just take him and go!"

Dumbledore nodded his head and turned back to where Harry was waiting expectantly by the door with his belongings. He threw an arm around the younger wizard's shoulders and began to steer him out the door. "Then let us be on our way, Harry. I'm sure that Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will be thrilled to see you."

Harry, at this point, was just happy to be leaving the personal hell he was forced to call his home and to be setting out on his next journey.

-------

"Flight 2534 now arriving from Tokyo, Japan. Flight 2534 now arriving from Tokyo, Japan," the static laced voice of the announcer stated throughout the airport as passengers from said flight began to walk into the airport, stretching sore limbs from the long flight and running to greet loved ones.

Among the last to leave were Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha, unsure as to whom it was they were supposed to meet up with once they landed. A stern looking woman walked up to them, her tightly drawn back black hair accenting her face nicely, despite the age lines that were beginning to show. "Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Taisho?"

Kagome nodded and gave a small bow to the older woman. "_Hai_. I take it that you are the one who will be helping us adjust to this part of the world?"

The woman offered her a tight half smile and nodded. "I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Welcome to England."

-------

**Niara**: And there you go. Only took me about a month to get it out.

**Lydia**: You _could_ have had it out faster, you realize, but you were too busy doing other things.

**Niara**: (proceeds to ignore Lydia) By the way, I'm the one asking, not Lydia, but does anyone know if the accounts on free or not? I would greatly appreciate an answer to that one…and a few reviews to my stories…

**Lydia**: And on that note, please review! Just remember, most flames will be used when we next go hunting!

I keep seeing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father referred to as Inutaisho, so I just took the "taisho" part of the name and turned it into Inuyasha's last name. Anyone know if the guy has a real name?


End file.
